Stonheet
by deelfire
Summary: -Stonheet: StOry iN tHE poETry- sebuah puisi telah melukiskan, menggambarkan apa yang mereka rasa. Apa yang tak bisa mereka ungkap. sebuah puisi, menjalin cerita. Tentang mereka yang saling mencinta. Akafem!kuroko. disclaimer: cover bukan saya yang punya. KnB punya saya pemiliknya. :"), mind to R&R? (saya seorang newbie btw)
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n.**_

 _maafkan saya (seorang newbie) yang nggak pernah nulis ff. Dan sekalinya nulis langsung nulis poet. duh *gigit jari*_

 _Maafkanlah dengan muncullah poet ancur abal-abal yang nggak ngefeel sama sekali ini T,T_

 _poet ini membentuk cerita nantinya._

 _ah, dalam akun yang sama namun dengan penggunaan karakter utama yang berbeda, tulisan ini terpublish di suatu media. Itu juga akun deela sebenarnya :"v_

 _selamat menikmati kawan_

 _ **salam kenal~**_

 _ **deela**_

.

.

* * *

 **you... [Akashi Seijuurou]**

.

.

Di sini,

Di garis three-point ini,

Dalam posisi setengah berlari,

Dalam kondisi bergerak mengelak menghidari,

.

Dari sudut mata kudapati sesosok bidadari.

.

Bidadari bermahkota _baby-blue_ sebahu.

Bidadari berkelereng biru.

Bidadari berkulit putih porcelain china.

Bidadari berbibir elok merah delima.

.

Bidadari...,

Dirimu.

.

Meski jarak terbentang

Di tengah derap sergap pertandingan

Kulihat bagaimana bolah matamu bergulir lincah

Mengikuti serangkai elakan berputar

Mencermati sederet ayun tungkai langkah terpilah,

Mengamati tiap gerakan yang tengah kulakukan.

.

Segaris senyum miringku pecah

Tergambar pongah dalam wajah basah

Aku cukup dapat berbangga hati

Meski hawa keberadaanmu tipis

Meski keberadaan dirimu mudah tertepis

Aku selalu tahu

Jika kau ada di dekatku

.

Dan aku cukup bahagia

Melihat kau ada di sana

.

Menyemangatiku,

Menyorakkan namaku

Dalam senyuman bisumu,

Walau kini kau…

Seorang diri.

.

Kugigit bibir bawahku kuat,

Dalam ayunan _dribble_ yang tengah kulakukan,

Dalam gerakan _pivot_ yang kuterapkan,

Ingin kukumandangkan sebuah perintah.

Perintah penuh keabsolutan.

.

Perintah agar seseorang...

Menemanimu.

Agar kau tak sendirian.

.

Tapi maaf sayang,

Itu tak kulakukan.

Tidak untuk sekarang.

.

Dalam aungan berisik gesekan kaki berdecit

Dalam gaung pantulan bola

Dalam arus deras keringat membanjir

Aku berharap kau mengerti

.

Aku tengah berada dalam

Sebuah pertandingan.

.

Pertandingan...

Memperebutkan kemenangan.

Kemenangan mutlak

Yang wajib aku dapatkan.

.

Lapangan mewah menawan

Menjadi saksi

Lapangan besar tersorot sinar keoranyean

Adalah sang bukti

Lapangan dimana sekarang kumenghidangkan

Pertandingan perebutan bola yang mencekam,

Merupakan sang prasati

Prasasti bisu perjuangan

Perjuangan lelah tubuh ini membawakan

Harum nama kemenangan.

.

Maaf aku mengabaikanmu,

Maaf bila mata merah ini lupa menyapa bilahmu

Maaf pikiran ini hanya mampu menyusun

Deretan baris langkah cara tuk raih kesuksesan.

.

Aku tahu kau tahu

Kawanku, pelatihku, sahabatku, _tim_ -ku...

Bergantung padaku.

Bahuku adalah tempat mereka mengadu

Pundakku merupakan ladang mereka bertumpu

Kesuksesan, keberhasilan, semua ada di tubuhku.

Karena memang kemenangan ada di tanganku.

.

Berat?

Tidak.

Aku menikmatinya.

Menikmati melihat mereka

Bergantung menggelayut padaku

Menikmati betapa mereka

Bersandar dan mengandalkanku

Menikmati betapa aku menjadi _aku_

.

Sang penyandang

Nomor punggung keramat

— **Empat**.

.

Ok maaf jika aku acuhkanmu.

Ah, memang kita tak pernah bertegur sapa dari sebelumnya, bukan?

Kupikir kuabaikan dirimu pun tak mengapa, bukan?

Untuk saat ini setidaknya.

.

Jangan khawatir...

Suatu saat nanti…

Suatu hari esok...

Jika sudah tiba waktuku

Dan jika kau masih berada di sana...

Melihatku, memandangku...

Menungguku...

.

Kan kupanggil namamu.

Dan kan kubisikkan kata cumbu.

 **"Hei. Aku datang, Tetsuya"**

.

.

— _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_


	2. Chapter 2

a/n.

aw~ deela update nih.

tapi mohon maaf, deela dalam berpoet atau puisi nggak ahli.

Jadi kayak drable T^T

selamat menikmati~

.

.

* * *

 ** _you... [Kuroko Tetsuya]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Duduk termenung,_

 _Tercenung di tepi lapangan,_

 _Aku melihatmu._

 _Aku memperhatikanmu._

.

Indah.

 _Hanya itu yang dapat terucap_

 _Tiap gulir menit detik berputar mencipta waktu,_

 _Tiap luas pandang penyempit menyudut menjadi satu_

 _Tiap aku…_

 _Menelanjangi sosokmu_

 _._

 _Sosok dengan surai merah menyala_

 _Sosok bermanik ruby bak api membara_

 _Sosok yang menjelma…_

 _Pusat segalanya_

 _Sosok yang menjadi…_

 _Pusat putaran dunia_

 _Sosok yang rupanya…_

 _Pusat jiwaku berada_

 _Sosok yang tak lain halnya…_

 _Dirimu._

 _._

 _Kau tahu…_

 _Walau lantai sedingin salju_

 _Walau udara panas memanggang_

 _Walau suara bising membadai_

 _Aku kan di sini_

 _Selalu kan di sini_

 _Memandangmu_

.

Gagah

 _Di tengah lapangan megah_

 _Di inti sebuah kubah_

 _Kau bergelut tanpa lelah_

 _Bergumul meski terengah_

 _Menyongsong serangan membuncah_

 _Tanpa mengalah_

 _Tanpa menyerah_

 _._

 _Di sini kumelihat_

 _Musuhmu luar biasa kuat_

 _Musuhmu tak terkira hebat_

 _Musuhmu sungguh bersemangat_

 _Tuk membuatmu patah_

 _Hancur dalam resah_

 _Karena akan kalah_

 _._

 _Namun_

 _Kau tidak_

 _._

 _Papan yang menggantung berkata_

 _Pautan angka tak seberapa_

 _Papan itu bercerita_

 _Betapa mereka_

 _Lawanmu di sana_

 _Berusaha_

 _Menghancurkan_

 _Kau dan juga_ mereka

 _Sosok yang kau sebut_ nakama

 _._

 _Namun_

 _Kau tidak_

 _._

 _Semakin mereka menyentak_

 _Semakin mereka mendesak_

 _Semakin mereka terlumat_

 _Pikir diri kan sukses melumat_

 _Kau justru mengulas untai_

 _Sejuta seringai_

 _._

 _Seringai miring_

 _Seringai bermakna ganda_

 _Seringai yang seolah berkata_

 _ **Oh-I-got-you**_

 _Begitu_ _telah kau temukan_

 _Titik dimana kau dapat remukkan_

 _Mereka_

 _._

 _Menelaah dalam diam_

 _Mengamati dengan tajam_

 _Tersudut seolah kalah_

 _Sebelum melumat_

 _Mencuat tuk menghancurkan_

 _Mereka yang terbuai kepalsuan_

 _Akan kekalahan_

 _Yang kau ciptakan_

 _._

 _Aku tahu memang itu intensimu_

 _Begitulah dirimu_

 _Itulah tabiatmu_

 _._

 _Tabiat yang kan selalu melekat_

 _Pada kau,_

 _Sang penyandang nomor_ **empat**

 _._

 _Di sana_

 _Di bawah siraman kuning_

 _Dalam tekanan lawan yang coba menghadang_

 _Indra ini melihat_

 _Sebuah tipu muslihat_

 _._

 _Kau buat celah_

 _Kau tarik perhatian mereka_

 _Kau arahkan mereka_

 _Tuk hanya melihatmu_

 _Mengabaikan dia,_

 _Rekanmu_

 _Yang mendekat_

 _._

 _Hingga d_ _engan mudah_

 _Kau membuat_

 _Bola berpindah_

 _._

 _Penonton tercekat_

 _Mereka tercicit tertahan_

 _Pada sederet siasat_

 _Yang kau perlihatkan_

 _._

 _ **Counter-attack**_

 _Adalah dua buah kata_

 _Perwakilan apa yang tengah_

 _Kalian lakukan_

 _._

 _Mereka segera menghadang_

 _Tangan terulur_

 _Berusaha merebut_

 _Siku bergerak_

 _Bersungut ingin merengut_

 _._

 _Keras_

 _Tak beretika_

 _Mereka berusaha_

 _Menghentikan_

 _Mereka berusaha_

 _Bertahan_

 _._

 _Melihat betapa mereka berjuang_

 _Menghentikan apa yang akan kau lakukan_

 _Sebuah senyum_

 _Kau ukir_

 _Senyum kikir_

 _Merendahkan_

 _._

 _Entah sejak kapan_

 _Di tanganmu kini bola berada_

 _Dalam ayun gelang tanganmu_

 _Bola memantul cepat_

 _Pada telapakmu_

 _Dia melekat kuat_

 _Mengiringi langkah larimu_

 _Yang begitu cepat_

 _Menemani gerakanmu_

 _Yang gesit berkelebat_

 _._

 _Sekejap_

 _Seiring mata tercengang_

 _Dengan elegan_

 _Kau melompat_

 _._

 _Tinggi_

 _Tolakan tungkai kuat kakimu_

 _Membawamu terbang mengambang_

 _Melewati mereka_

 _Yang hanya_

 _Terperangah parah_

 _._

 _Lagi._

 _Dengan sempurna,_

 _Kau melakukannya!_

 _Sesuatu yang tak semua_

 _Manusia dapat mempraktikannya_

 _._

 **Dunk**

.

 _Dalam sekali sentak_

 _Tanganmu menggebrak_

 _._

 **Dunk**

.

 _Dalam sekali hentak_

 _Indah bola itu melesak_

 _._

 _Dalam sekali gerak_

 _Kau buat dia_

 _Menggesek merangsak_

 _Menggoyang tambang_

 _Yang terjalin_

 _Tersusun rapat_

 _._

 _Sorak gerap gempita membuncah_

 _Papan hitam di sana_

 _Telah berubah_

 _Angka yang ada di sana_

 _Kini berpindah_

 _._

 _Dua angka_

 _Telah kau cipta_

 _Dalam tekanan tanpa hela_

 _Dalam berat tensi_

 _Yang kini menganga_

 _._

 _Dengan langkah_

 _Yang begitu indah_

 _Kau kembali_

 _Tunjukkan pada dunia_

 _Ajang bergengsi_

 _Yang betapa kan lukiskan_

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya._

 **— _Sang Almighty_**

 _._

 _Tanpa menunggu_

 _Tak perlu terbuai candu elu_

 _Berlari cepat_

 _Kau kembali_

 _Pada posisi_

 _._

 _Singkat_

 _Lawan menyerbu_

 _Operan cepat mereka bentukkan_

 _Hanya tuk peroleh_

 _Lagi,_

 _Dengan mudah_

 _Bola berpindah_

 _._

 _Seru komando kau suarakan_

 _Operan menawan pada kawan kau lakukan_

 _Mata calangmu perintahkan_

 ** _Ayo-tunjukkan-kemenangan_**

 _._

 _Karena jelas_

 _Gambaran tegas_

 _Gulir apa yang kini terjadi_

 _Tunjukkan bila_

 _Kemenangan mutlak_

 _Telah kau genggam_

 _._

 _Sungguh,_

 _Kau_

 _Sang cahaya merah_

 _Kau_

 _Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Kau sungguh_

 _Luar biasa._

 _._

 _Oh Pangeranku_

 _Tau kah dirimu..._

 _Walau kau tak mengenalku_

 _Walau kau tak mengetahuiku_

 _Walau kau tak menyadariku_

 _Walau kau tak rasakan eksistansiku_

 _._

 _Aku kan di sini_

 _Selalu kan di sini_

 _._

 _Mengagumimu_

 _Mengamatimu_

 _Menyorakkan namamu_

 _._

 _Dengan caraku_

 _Dalam bayangmu_

 _._

 _._

— **Kuroko Tetsuya**


End file.
